Gotas de hielo dulce
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: Juvia Y Gray se conocen en un hecho inesperado, lo que él no sabe es que ella le enseñara humildad y porque no a que existen cosas impotantes en la vida además de él.
1. Chapter 1

Primavera oh! Hermosa primavera, volver a ver las flores crecer y escuchar los pájaros cantar es una de las más deslumbrantes experiencias de la vida aunque el invierno, no, la nieve es más hermosa aún, pensaba una chica de cabellos azules, ojos oscuros y un cuerpo tan bien formado que no pasaba desapercibida por los hombres que estaban a su alrededor. Llevaba un linda blusa azul clara con una falda negra de arandelas y ondeada, unas botas que llegaban a sus rodillas y para darle un toque de elegancia una boina que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo.

La joven estaba esperando el tren que la llevaba al trabajo y aunque todos habían vuelto a su rutina normal la estación se encontraba desocupada a excepción de unas cuantas personas. El tren se estaba demorando y la chica llegaría tarde al trabajo por eso estaba preocupada y la tensaba más el hecho de que un joven estaba caminando de un lado a otro un tanto preocupado. La chica de nombre Juvia lo observaba disimuladamente, quería preguntarle que le ocurría, su cara mostraba un sin fin de malos sentimientos que la chica quería acercarse pero temía el ser imprudente. Entonces lo diviso el tren se aproximaba y se estaba alistando cuando por la colita de su ojo vio lo impensable el chico iba a saltar al tren pretendiendo acabar con su vida, rápidamente la chica corrió y lo agarro de la chaqueta halándolo hacia ella y logrando así que el tren se detuviera evitando una tragedia.

Los jóvenes cayeron al piso y él estaba encima de ella peligrosamente cerca. Todas las personas se habían percatado de la escena así que miraron curiosos hasta los que estaban dentro del tren. Juvia lo quitó cuidadosamente de encima de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

El chico no respondió, su intento de suicidio había sido frustrado, tenía rabia pero más que eso su dolor lo carcomía por dentro. La chica no sabía que hacer él no respondía y ella no era una experta en estos casos así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo como si él fuera la persona que más amaba en el mundo quería hacerle entender que no estaba solo y que aunque jamás se hubieran visto ella estaba ahí. El chico no soporto y rompió en llanto abrazando a la chica también.

-No llores, todo tiene solución - Le dijo suavemente al odio.

-¿Se encuentran bien? - un policía se acercó para auxiliarlos. Necesitamos llevar al médico a este chico. ¡Vamos jovencita! Tenía que llegar al trabajo pero ese muchacho necesitaba ayuda así que no dudo ni un segundo más y fue con ellos al hospital.

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Le preguntaba la psicóloga en su quinto intento por hacerlo hablar. Si no respondes joven te tendremos que internar en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-No tengo dinero para pagarlo. - El joven rompió la barrera de silencio que había creado - La verdad no tengo nada en el mundo no hay razón para seguir viviendo.

-¿Que te ocurrió joven? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Gray Fullbaster. La psicóloga se sorprendió al escucharlo, era el hijo del multimillonario, es decir, del ex-multimillonario que había perdido todos sus bienes y había quedado en la ruina por un mal negocio. A tal punto llego su desesperación que se suicidó con un arma disparándose en la cabeza hace ya 3 días.

-Entiendo, sé por lo que estás pasando pero el dinero no es todo en la vida.

-Usted no sabe lo que estoy pasando! Todos mis amigos me dieron la espalda, hicieron como si jamás me hubieran conocido, no les importo que no tuviera un lugar donde recostar mi cabeza, estoy en la calle durmiendo como un animal y usted me dice que me entiende?

-Señor Fullbaster, sé que su situación es muy difícil y tenemos que tratarlo, hablaremos con el estado para que pueda estar en una clínica de reposo gratis.

-Jamás! No iré a esas pocilgas de mala muerte con esa manada de locos. Prefiero morir ahora mismo. El chico rompió el vaso que le habían ofrecido antes con agua y recogió un pedazo del cristal apuntado lo en sus venas.

-No espera! - Dijo Juvia. Él se puede quedar en la casa de Juvia, no es muy lujosa pero es mejor que una clínica. Confía en ella, hay muchas razones para vivir la vida es hermosa! El chico bajo el pedazo de cristal confiando en la chica.

-Pero tiene que recibir ayuda ¿Te harías cargo de los gastos?

-No son gastos señorita, solo es algo necesario para que Gray se recupere.

-Bueno entonces dejare que se vaya contigo pero él tiene que venir a las terapias.

-El vendrá no se preocupe. Juvia te recibirá en su casa si le prometes jamás atentar contra tu vida de nuevo.

Gray la miro con un poco de desprecio, es mejor que vivir en le calle pensó, no importaba prometerle algo a la plebeya, se había arriesgado por él, algo que sus "amigos" jamás hicieron.

-Lo prometo.

-Los hombres no rompen sus promesas que te quede claro. -le recalco Juvia.

Así que se marcharon del lugar, en el camino reino un silencio incómodo, el chico no hablaba solo miraba por la ventanilla.

-Bien llegamos! Era una casa de una sola planta con las cosas necesarias, era verdad no tenía nada de lujos y no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado el guapo chico de ojos grises. Gray entró con una cara de asco a la casa aunque estaba rechinante de limpia para el chico era el peor lugar que había pisado.

-Mira puedes dormir acá - le mostró un pequeño colchón en una habitación.

-¿No tienes nada más mujer? Esta casa es sacada de las películas que te muestran cuando te quieren despertar lástima para que des tu dinero a alguna fundación.

-No, Juvia no tiene nada más esta casa fue lo único que le dejo su padre antes de morir así que te tienes que acostumbrar a esto.

El chico maldijo entre dientes y se quedó en el lugar. -ya puedes dejarme sólo lárgate! La chica quería gritarle todo lo que sentía y es que tratarla así, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, definitivamente se merecía que lo ahorcarán. Pero la chica respondió de una manera distinta a lo pensado. -Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a Juvia, Gray. El chico se tumbó sobre la cama. -¿Qué demonios hice para merecer esto? -repetía una y otra vez hasta que logro dormirse. Después de un rato se escuchó en la puerta alguien golpear.

-Gray, Gray la comida está servida! Gray quería seguir durmiendo, desde hace dos días había sido desalojado de su mansión y no había podido dormir bien.

-Gray!- Volvió a insistir. El chico de mala gana abrió la puerta y le rapo el plato de comida a la joven. Juvia se quedó esperando en la puerta y se desilusionó al ver la expresión de Gray al llevarse el primer bocado a la boca, él lo escupió.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son fideos en sopa.

-Esta horrible.

No, no era el sabor. La chica cocinaba como una profesional debido a su trabajo en el maid, era mesera, cocinera hasta la ponían a hacer aseo en él.

-Juvia lo siente pero no hay nada más. Si no quieres comer no lo hagas - Se marchó al terminar la frase. Gray se sorprendió al observar la reacción de la chica, sus empleadas al decir eso hubieran corrido a prepararle otro platillo, pero ella, ella no hizo nada para cumplir sus caprichos. Además ¿fideos? Qué simpleza era esa. El chico dominado por el hambre volvió a probar la comida, no era mala solo que no le gustaba su aspecto, en todos los sentidos irrespetaba los manjares a los que tenía por costumbre probar todas las veces que quisiera.

-No es tan mala cocinera, hasta sabe mejor que las cosas que hacia Ul.

-Ay! Ul esa chica no me dejo irme a tu lado pero no importa creo que tú lo querías así, de otra manera ella jamás me hubiera salvado la vida.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, el chico seguía siendo altanero e iba a las terapias que no mejoraban mucho, con Juvia no tenía cambios, la chica iba a trabajar cumplida después del regaño que recibió por no haber asistido el día que conoció a Gray, pero el chico ya no le molestaba la presencia de la joven de cabellos azules sin embargo aún no se acostumbraba a esa vida.

Así que una mañana decidió salir al fin, quería despejar su mente y volver a ver el mundo que había dejado por estar en la casa de Juvia pero escogió el lugar incorrecto, se fue al club que frecuentaba.

-Señor, usted no es bienvenido en este lugar por favor váyase.

-¿Qué no soy bienvenido? Mi padre era el mayor accionista en este lugar me parece una falta de respeto que no me deje entrar, ni siquiera para sacar mis cosas.

-Bien dicho su padre era, además acá no hay nada que le pertenezca, solo cosas que ahora son del banco.

-Miren es Gray – muchas voces empezaron a murmurar y a verlo con ojos de desprecio y otros con ojos de lastima.

-Todos son unos idiotas!

Gray después de dar vueltas sin ningún rumbo en específico se devolvió a la casa de Juvia, malditos imbéciles, ojala sufrieran lo que yo estoy sufriendo para que sepan que es la vida - pensaba en voz alta.

El chico no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, ya había caído la noche y entró en la casa -¿Dónde te habías metido? Juvia estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué te importa? Estoy cansado de ti, de esta casa y de la comida. Es preferible morir a vivir así.

-Que tonto eres Gray, no sabes cuantas personas desearían poder vivir y al menos tener algo que comer y tú no eres más que un desagradecido.

El chico se encerró en "su habitación" mientras Juvia estaba un tanto preocupada por él y observaba como caía la lluvia desde la ventana.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo – se repetía mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Ya eran más de las 11 de la noche cuando Juvia se percató de que la puerta de su habitación se abrió ligeramente. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama un poco asustada.

-¿Juvia aún sigues enojada?

-Juvia no está enojada Gray – Juvia se sorprendió, jamás le había importado lo que ella pensará, nunca le había dirigido la palabra decentemente.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Juvia se sonrojo por la naturaleza de la proposición.

-¿Qu…..qué?

-Es que no quiero dormir solo.

Juvia entendió porque Gray no quería dormir solo cuando vio el resplandor de un rayo y antes de oírse el estruendo a Gray taparse los oídos.

-Jajaja me recuerdas al gato de un amigo. A Lily.

El chico se enojó un poco por la burla de Juvia pero se metió en su cama.

-¿Siempre usas ropa tan cortica para dormir? – Lo dijo mientras tapaba su boca con las sabanas de la chica.

La chica se miró de arriba abajo, sí su short y su esqueleto eran un tanto reveladores y no tardaron en llegar los colores a sus lindas mejillas -¿Quieres dormir solo en tu cuarto?

-Solo bromeaba, no aguantas una Juvia.

-Tonto :p ¿Cómo hacías cuando llovía? ¿Le pedias a tus empleadas dormir contigo?

-Como hubieran querido ellas pero mi madre cuando estaba viva iba a acompañarme, cuando Ul murió me regalaron un perro, él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo pero el día que me quitaron todas mis cosas también se lo llevaron porque su raza costaba una fortuna.

-¿Aún lo extrañas?

-Creo que era el único ser que verdaderamente me quería después de quedarme solo tras la muerte de Ul. Sólo los tenía a ellos y me los arrebataron.

Siguieron hablando hasta quedarse dormidos, era la primera vez que Gray había dejado de lado su tonta actitud y había hablado con Juvia y ella había disfrutado de su compañía, se sentía un poco rara jamás había compartido la cama con nadie, tal vez no era tan malo, dormir con alguien hace que no sientas tanto frío en las noches.

El despertador de Juvia sonó ya era hora de levantarse para ir al trabajo y lo apago rápidamente para no despertar a Gray. Al voltearse para observarlo se dio cuenta que su cara estaba muy cerca a la de ella, se sonrojo un poco y es que se veía jodidamente sexy durmiendo. Parecía un angelito. Se salió de la cama sin despertarlo y se alisto dejándole el desayuno en la mesa.

-Adiós Gray descansa –Le susurró y enseguida cerró la puerta de su habitación cuidadosamente para no despertarlo.

En el trabajo fue un día difícil para Juvia mientras Gray por un extraña razón que ni él entendía la esperaba impacientemente. Apenas la escucho entrar corrió al sillón encendiendo el televisor y simulo que estaba viendo un programa de ballenas.

-Gray, Juvia se quedó sin trabajo. –Lo dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué?


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué?

****Flashback****

Juvia llego temprano al trabajo, sabía que iba a estar lleno de clientes por el evento 2x1 que su jefe había ingeniado para ese día, José decidió que Juvia atendiera a los clientes con unas cuantas empleadas más mientras el resto del personal se encargaba de la cocina y de la limpieza entonces ahí estaba ella apurada y un poco estresada ya era de tarde y aún no habían atendido a un hombre alto de cabello café.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden señor?

-Pero mira que lindas chicas hay en este lugar, con un trasero tan grande. – Seguido a esto la manoseo.

Juvia se enojó y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿No sabes quién soy yo?

-¿Un pervertido que cree que puede manosear a las chicas cuando se le dé la gana tratándolas peor que objetos?

-No niña tonta, soy el hijo del dueño de este lugar, considérate sin trabajo.

No era justo, ¿Entonces todas tenían que dejarse tocar para mantener su trabajo? -No puede hacer eso. El señor José confía en Juvia no la puede echar así no más.

-Es una falta de respeto lo que le hiciste a mi hijo delante de todas las personas poniéndome en vergüenza a mí, esta despedida.

-No Juvia no está despedida, renuncia. No puede estar rodeada de personas como usted y su hijo depravado.

****Fin del Flashback****

-Maldito idiota, ¿Cree que puede tratarte como se le dé la gana?

-Eso ahora no es importante Gray, el dinero que Juvia ganó este mes solo cubrirá algunas deudas. Mañana Juvia saldrá a conseguir trabajo. Pero no te preocupes algo tendremos que hacer, por el momento solo quiere dormir – Se fue a su habitación con un intento de sonrisa muy fallido en realidad.

He sido un parásito para ella, he vivido todo este tiempo dependiendo de Juvia sin ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Pero ¿trabajar? Eso es algo indigno para mí. -No, no puedo hacerlo.

Juvia esa mañana salió en busca de un nuevo empleo pero no consiguió nada, era hermosa y joven pero era demasiado extraño que no la recibieran en ninguna parte. La desesperación por encontrar un trabajo aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se estaban quedando sin dinero y sin comida. Hace mucho el único amigo que tenía se había marchado con su padre a otro país y ella no era alguien de muchos amigos por esta razón no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie. Esa mañana como todos los días anteriores Juvia salió con la esperanza de que la contrataran. Las entrevistas eran iguales, todos estaban encantados con la muchacha, respondía fluidamente a todas las preguntas pero al momento de preguntarle de su salud todos sacaban una excusa para no contratarla.

No es justo "eso" no impide que sea una buena trabajadora, ni siquiera me dan una oportunidad para demostrárselo - Decía mientras iba camino a casa ya casi poniéndose el sol.

-En la cocina no hay nada! Gray no comerá esta noche, ¿Por qué le pasan las cosas malas a Juvia? Ni siquiera tiene para sus terapias, Juvia es un total desastre! - Y para completar la serie de eventos desafortunados unas gotas empezaron a caer recordando así que su paraguas estaba dañado y sí, se mojaría para llegar a casa. La lluvia era divertida cuando éramos niños pero ya estaba empezando afectarle a Juvia a tal punto que le costaba trabajo caminar a su casa. Al verla por la ventana Gray se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

-Te tengo una noticia adivina! – Dijo con emoción el chico de cabellos negros.

Juvia le sonrió y se desplomo, Gray evito que cayera al suelo y le toco la frente, estaba hirviendo y tras del hecho estaba completamente mojada.

La llevo hasta su habitación y busco entre las cosas de Juvia el número de algún doctor estaba un poco aterrado pero más que eso estaba preocupado por la chica. Se comunicó con el doctor y le pidió que fuera hasta la casa. Gray observo con preocupación una de las causas de su situación, la ropa mojada de Juvia.

-Y….yo no veré, yo solo te cambiare de ropa.

El chico hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no verla pues la chica simplemente era hermosa y su cuerpo hacía temblar a cualquiera, la seco y le puso la ropa seca y cuando escuchó que alguien golpeo la puerta fue abrirla rápidamente.

-Buenas noches, ¿la señorita Juvia tuvo otra recaída?

-¿Recaída? ¿De qué habla?

Al verla el doctor trato de bajar su fiebre y le dio una medicina para que la chica se recuperara. –Juvia dejo de tomar sus pastillas ¿no es así?

-Pastillas ¿De qué habla? Jamás la he visto tomándose eso, pero ¿qué tiene? ¿Es grave?

-Es verdad, la señorita Juvia vivía sola desde que el señor Loxar murió, jamás te había visto. Se me hace raro que no te haya dicho nada pero bueno Juvia tiene una enfermedad terminal, una enfermedad demasiado rara que no tiene cura, la enfermedad es genética y solo se puede "controlar" con esas pastillas, su padre murió de eso y ella es muy juiciosa con sus pastillas no entiendo porque se enfermó de esta manera.

Gray no salía del asombro, ¿Estaba enferma? No, eso tenía que ser mentira, Juvia le había demostrado que era una mujer fuerte.

-Juvia se aferra a la vida demasiado, tiene que tener mucho cuidado puede que no aguante estas recaídas, sus pastillas son muy importantes. Acá traigo unas.

-No se preocupe yo haré que se las tome.

-Sigue esta lista de indicaciones para que se recupere, no siendo más me voy, esta es la cuenta.

Gray tomo la cuenta en sus manos y abrió grande sus ojos -¿Tanto dinero? – Cuando era rico eso hubiera sido como quitarse una pestaña pero ya las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

-Si eso cuestan sus pastillas, no le cobre haber venido porque conozco a la señorita desde hace tiempo.

Gray de su bolsillo saco el dinero que el doctor le pedía. Esa era la buena noticia que le tenía a Juvia, lo habían contratado en el restaurante de un hotel por conocer otra lengua y poder comunicarse con los extranjeros. Le había pedido un adelanto a su nuevo jefe para poder pagar algunas deudas y comprar algo delicioso de cenar sin embargo esa cuenta era más de la mitad del adelanto, no le había quedado mucho dinero después de eso.

-Gracias doctor – Lo acompaño a la puerta.

-¿Por qué arriesgaría su salud al no tomarse las famosas pastillas? – Se preguntó el chico y luego vino a su mente. Las terapias que recibía el chico no eran nada baratas, además él era otra boca que alimentar. ¿Él valía tanto? Recordó lo que le dijo a ella sobre que era mejor morir a vivir de esa manera. Así que le pegó un puño a la pared, él estaba lleno de vida mientras ella luchaba por vivir, que egoísta había sido.

Paso toda la noche al borde de su cama quería estar ahí cuando despertara, quería decirle tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Pasaron casi 5 horas antes de que Juvia se despertara y lo notara.

-Gray ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Juvia?

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo Juvia?

Entonces Juvia se acordó de lo último que hizo cuando llego, se desmayó apenas lo vio.

-Juvia no quería que le tuvieran lastima.

-¿Entonces no compraste tus pastillas por pagarme esas estúpidas terapias?

-Juvia pensó que podía con las dos cosas.

-Eres una tonta! No sé qué haría si te perdiera. Jamás te pongas en peligro así por una estupidez, no necesito esas terapias.

Juvia miro avergonzada el piso evitando la mirada de Gray.

-Toma come.

Le trajo una comida que claramente estaba hecha por Gray, no era muy buena pero estaba muerta del hambre.

-¿De dónde s…?

-¡Cállate y come!, luego miraremos eso, lo importante es que te recuperes.

Gray retiro el plato de la comida. – Duerme mañana tengo que Salir temprano, no te preocupes por nada, te prohíbo que te levantes.

Juvia asintió con su cabeza.

Gray regreso en la noche, le trajo algo delicioso de la comida del hotel y le pregunto cómo seguía. Luego le conto sobre su nuevo empleo y le dijo que para ella también había trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando se recuperó Juvia asistió al trabajo con Gray, al chico aún le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a servir a las personas porque a él era a quien servían pero todo lo hacía según el por sobrevivir aunque el mismo no aceptara que lo hacía por Juvia. Casi un mes había pasado cuando al hotel llego nada más ni nada menos que la ex novia del joven Fullbaster.

-Jajaja mira a quien tenemos acá al orgulloso Gray Fullbaster como un simple mesero.

Gray bajo su cabeza dejando que ella lo tratara como quisiera, no podía refutar nada ya que ella poseía mucho dinero y él tenía que ganarlo duramente. Juvia observo la escena y se dirigió a la chica con la bebida que tenía en las manos fingió tropezarse y se la hecho encima.

-Juvia lo siente.

-Idiota ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta este vestido?

-Juvia no lo sabe pero no más que usted.

-Basura ignorante – La joven abofeteo a Juvia.

Gray agarró fuerte de la muñeca a su ex novia lastimándola -Jamás te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, no me importaría si eres una mujer, no respondo.

-Tu noviecita es igual a ti, una basura!

-Sabes la basura eres tú que al enterarte que me quede sin un peso no dudaste en hacer como si no me hubieras conocido pero ella, ella es diferente, ella es la única persona que vale la pena en este mundo podrido y no permitiré que la insultes.

Los clientes se habían dado cuenta de la escena ¿Otra vez sin trabajo? No importaría estaban juntos y no habían dejado que una persona superficial los insultara. Efectivamente al enterarse el jefe no dudo en despedirlos, sin trabajo, sin nada, otra vez desde ceros. Estaban sentados en la cera de afuera del hotel se estaban riendo a carcajadas recordando las palabras de la chica y el aspecto con el jugo encima.

-Eres muy impulsiva Juvia.

-Juvia no iba a dejar que te trataran así.

Una rubia cogió a Juvia del brazo.

-Fue genial lo que hiciste, esa chica se lo merecía. Soy Lucy Heartfilia.

-Juvia Loxar mucho gusto y él es Gray.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, el padre de esa chica es la competencia directa de la empresa de mi papá y esa superficial es una de las más codiciadas modelos, vi que se quedaron sin trabajo y te quería preguntar si desearías aceptar ser la modelo de la nueva línea de ropa de mi padre.

-Pero Juvia no sabe nada de modelaje, además para ser modelo se necesita ser muy bella.

-Tienes una cara angelical eres todo lo que estamos buscando Juvia, te pagaremos muy bien y sé que contigo le ganaremos a esa chica. Por favor…

-¿Gray?

-¿Erza?

Una joven pelirroja abrazó al joven Fullbaster -¿Dónde te habías metido? Cuando supe lo de tu padre me devolví de Inglaterra pero no te encontré, nadie me dio razón de ti. Perdóname por favor por no haberte podido encontrar.

Era Erza Scarlet la hija de un magnate, amiga de Gray desde que eran niños pero por razones de estudio Erza tuvo que marcharse años atrás separándose de su tan querido amigo.

-No te preocupes recibí toda la ayuda necesaria en Juvia.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Juvia? ¿Aceptas?

Juvia miró a Gray esperando su aprobación.

-¿Vas a contratarla? Es hermosa, además ayudo a mi amigo Gray creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer Lucy.

-Necesitas el trabajo Juvia, acepta – Dijo al final el chico de ojos grises.

-Si dale, no te preocupes por nada yo te enseñare a como ser una excelente modelo. Serás mejor que ella y si conseguimos ese contrato serás una de las mujeres más exitosas de toda Europa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola espero que estén disfrutando de este fic, Fairy fans si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que agregar a la historia díganmelo no más. Bueno acá seguimos con la historia :3**

¿Una modelo? Para eso se necesita ser hermosa y elegante además usan una ropa muy cortica Juvia no sabe sí pueda hacerlo. - La joven se quedó pensando sin darle una respuesta a la señorita Heartfilia.

-¿Juvia? ¿Qué dices? - Le volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos chocolates.

-Juvia acepta. – Lo dijo cuándo se acordó de la ex novia de Gray y de lo que dijo sobre ella y el muchacho, esa respuesta fue más un impulso que una decisión sabia.

-Genial Juvia juró que no te arrepentirás.

¿Arrepentir? Esperen ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Dijo que aceptaba? Juvia ya no lo quiere hacer, Juvia solo quiere huir ¿Puede? – Su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada.

-Vayamos a cenar a mi casa para celebrar ¿les parece?

-No lo sé Erza sabes que jamás le simpatice a tu padre y ahora que me he quedado sin dinero no sé que pueda pasar.

-Mi padre salió de viaje de negocios hace una semana y sabes mejor que nadie que no me importa lo que piense.

Y así era Erza Scarlet hermosa pero no se dejaba pisotear de nadie, su carácter era tan fuerte que asustaba hasta la persona más fuerte.

-Vamos mi auto esta por allá.

Juvia no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa al ver el impresionante convertible de la rubia.

-Súbanse llegaremos en un segundo.

La peli azul jamás había disfrutado un paseo como ese, sentir el viento en su cara era una experiencia agradable pero ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del chico por volver a ver a su amiga no tenía precio. La joven estaba tan pérdida en la sonrisa de Gray que cuando él la volteó a ver sus mejillas se tornaron del color del cabello de Erza. Gray le sonrió de lado haciendo subir más los colores de sus mejillas, Juvia volteo la cabeza y fingió mirar algo interesante en el camino.

¿Qué le pasa a Juvia? ¿Por qué ahora tiene esta sensación cuando Gray está cerca de ella? ¿Sera que ella….? No, no puede ser él claramente no siente lo mismo además esta enfermedad puede alejarla de él en cualquier momento. – El chico interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Llegamos bájate.

Al alzar su cabeza diviso a su consideración un castillo, como en las historias de hadas con un hermoso jardín del cual brotaban diversas flores que en sus 20 años jamás había visto.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – Le dijo con un tono divertido Gray mientras la esperaba en la puerta.

-No, Juvia ya va para allá.

Adentro era más deslumbrante que la fachada con gárgolas que había acabado de apreciar, la casa estaba decorada por un sinfín de obras de arte que deberían costar una fortuna, contaba además con esculturas, unas hermosas cortinas, candelabros, habitaciones, muebles y muchas cosas invaluables pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la chica fue una fotografía en la que se encontraba Erza y Gray muy pequeños.

-¿Entonces siempre ha sido tan serio? – Lo dijo en voz alta

-¿Quién? – La chica se asustó al notar que esas palabras habían salido de su mente y se habían colocado en su boca.

-Esa foto es de la primera vez que conocí a Erza, nuestros padres eran socios pero por algunos desacuerdos en sus formas de pensar y hacer negocios decidieron que lo mejor era no volver a hacer tratos de ningún tipo.

-Te veías tan tierno de niño. – Lo susurró no fue audible para nadie.

-¿Dijiste algo Juvia?

-El mayordomo ya alisto la mesa pueden pasar a comer.

-Aye sir! Dijo un chico de cabello rosado que acababa de llegar con un gato azul.

-Lo llame espero que no haya ningún problema Erza– Dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes además tengo que hablar con él de algunas fotografías que quiero que tome el día del evento. – Erza estaba trabajando temporalmente en la empresa del padre de Lucy "Fairy tail" ella era la encargada de las relaciones públicas de la compañía y de los grandes eventos como el que iban a tener en algunos meses el cual iba a protagonizar ni más ni menos que la linda joven de cabellos azules.

-Nunca te había visto con Luce ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Gray Fullbaster y ella es Juvia Loxar.

Natsu se quedó pensando, algo raro en el joven de ojos verdes que era una persona que se dejaba dominar más por los impulsos que por otra cosa – Así que tú eres….

-Natsu! – Fue interrumpido por Lucy que pensó que iba a decir algo imprudente sobre la desgracia de los Fullbaster.

-Así que tú eres la chica de la que hablo Luce, es cierto eres hermosa y los nuevos diseños de Luce te quedaran a la perfección.

-Así es, Juvia va a trabajar con ustedes espera ser de gran ayuda y que sean buenos amigos.

Gray miró a Natsu un poco rayado ¿La razón? Él no la sabía, el chico no tenía malas intenciones se veía además que era una persona estupenda pero acababa de alagar a la joven delante de él.

-Bien sigamos a la mesa – grito la joven de cabello escarlata un poco enfadada porque se enfriaría la comida y de postre la cocinera había preparado un delicioso pastel de fresa.

En el momento que se dirigían a la mesa el muchacho de cabellos rosados le susurró a Gray – Tranquilo no te la voy a quitar amigo – Vamos Luce! – Gray se sonrojo de sobremanera. -¿Por qué me dijo eso? Juvia y yo solo somos amigos. Es un cabeza hueca agrego.

En la mesa Natsu comía como si no hubiera un mañana, todos hablaban de las hazañas de Gray y Erza cuando eran niños y del objetivo de la nueva línea de la empresa. Lucy les contó que Fairy Tai era la mejor compañía diseñadora de ropa, estaba a la moda y la gente amaba vestirse con la lujosa marca "Fairy tail" pero algunas estaciones atrás la compañía fue superada por la famosa sociedad Sabertooth con algunos engaños y robos de diseños por los empleados de dichosa marca. Por esa razón el padre de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia le perdió fe a la compañía dejándosela a Makarov para que la administrara sin embargo les dio una advertencia y les dijo además que si la línea que estaba a cargo de Lucy y unas cuantas personas más no funcionaba iba a disolverla dejando a muchos empleados sin trabajo y acabando con los sueños de Lucy de convertirse en la mejor diseñadora de toda Europa.

-No te preocupes Lucy todo saldrá bien, tienen a Juvia de su lado que es experta en solucionar las cosas cuando ya no hay esperanza – Dijo el joven Fullbaster.

Juvia se sonrojo por el comentario del joven.

-Es verdad Gray estás viviendo en la casa de Juvia pero puedes vivir en mi casa, está llena de habitaciones disponibles.

Gray se llenó de emoción al escuchar las palabras de Erza, volvería a su antigua vida llena de lujos y sin preocupaciones -¿Enserio Erza?

La felicidad de Juvia fue cambiada por un nudo en la garganta al oír esas palabras, Y es que no seguiría viviendo con ella, no lo acompañaría en las noches de tormentas electicas, no iba a volver a ver su cara mientras dormía, no iba a volver a hablar con él como ya tenían por costumbre, iban a dejar de ser solo ellos, los que se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas. Pero si era por el bien de Gray ella iba a dejar que cualquier cosa pasara.

-Muchas gracias Erza pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación, quiero seguir viviendo con Juvia claro si ella quiere que yo esté en su casa.

-Etto.. Juvia sí… Juvia quiere que siga viviendo en su casa.

-Por eso no hay problema ambos podría vivir acá es mejor debido a los aspectos de trabajo de Juvia además Fairy tail no queda muy lejos de acá y no se demorarían mucho en llegar. ¿Qué dicen?

Juvia no quería sentirse como una arrimada en la casa de nadie además ¿Dejar la casa de su padre? No, no quería hacerlo pero acepto únicamente porque Gray si quería volver a vivir en la casa de su amiga.

-Está bien viviremos en su casa señorita Scarlet.

-No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo Juvia, solo dime Erza.

-Es verdad Gray necesito ayuda en Fairy tail y Erza me dijo que eras un hombre muy inteligente. ¿Desearías ayudarme?

-Claro que me gustaría Lucy.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo :3 no tardare en actualizar que tenga una buena tarde, los quiero :3**


End file.
